STATUS
by Arlheaa
Summary: Peristiwa itu terus menghantui Rukia hingga terbawa ke alam mimpinya saat tertidur disore hari. siapakah pemuda yang hadir dimimpinya sebanyak dua kali itu? RnR please...
1. Believe me

**Disclaimer : Aku bukan pemilik Bleach. Bleach hanya milik Tite Kubo dan aku hanya meminjam chara-nya saja.**

**STATUS**

**Believe me**

**Rukia POV**

Matahari bersinar cukup terik hari ini. Sesekali aku mengambil buku tulis yang bertuliskan "Rukia Kuchiki" dengan taburan wajah kelinci putih pada cover-nya itu, lalu aku kipaskan kearah wajah dan leherku yang mulai gerah dan mengalir sebuah 'sungai kecil' dipelipisku. Ya, keringatku sudah mulai mengucur. Walaupun dikelasku sudah ada dua buah AC, tapi suhu udara masih cukup menggenaskan bagiku. Ingin rasanya AC dikelas itu aku peluk agar rasa gerah yang menyelimuti tubuhku segera lenyap. Haa… aku mengela napasku sejenak. Suhu udara disiang bolong ini sungguh membakar tubuhku. Aku lirik jam dinding berwarna merah diatas papan tulis putih itu. Sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 02.35 PM. 'Haa... jam 4 masih lama lagi,' pikir ku. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang, sampai dirumah dan tidur. Aku benar-benar bosan siang ini, ditambah lagi pelajaran Fisika yang cukup memuakkan bagiku. Aku heran kenapa hampir seluruh siswa dikelas ini semangat sekali belajar Fisika. Mereka rela tidak mengedipkan matanya bahkan melotot ria hanya untuk memperhatikan pelajaran sinting ini. Ditambah lagi, telinga mereka pun sampai tegang mendengarkan ocehan Ochi-sensei yang-entah-apa-kata-dia. Jujur saja, aku benci pelajaran fisika. Aku masuk kekelas IPA ini hanya untuk bertemu pelajaran kimia dan biologi karena itu pelajaran favoritku. Kalau matematika, aku hanya bersikap netral saja, karena aku tidak terlalu suka dan benci. Tetapi sangat berbeda dengan Fisika, pelajaran fisika sama sekali tidak masuk keotakku. Semua rumus-rumus yang tercantum dipelajaran fisika bisa membuat rambutku kribo dalam sekejap. Setiap kali ada ulangan, aku terpaksa belajar mati-matian supaya aku mendapatkan nilai standar. Bahkan kalau memang tidak sanggup lagi memori otakku menampung materi Fisika, terpaksa aku menggunakan cara ampuh yaitu membuat jimat super ampuh. Ooppss… malah keceplosan! Hehehe… jadi malu, ketahuan juga kalau aku hobi pakai jimat. Ya, begitulah. Aku selalu membuat tulisan sebesar anak semut dikertas yang kecil sekali, sebagai jimatku. Setiap kali ulangan fisika, nilaiku-lah yang paling rendah diantara semua siswa dikelas ini. Tapi ini cukup membanggakan bagiku unutuk mendapatkan nilai 65, karena sangat sulit sekali menjawab soal-soal menyeramkan yang diberikan Ochi-sensei. Eh, tapi jangan salah sangka dulu! Walaupun nilai Fisika-ku jeblok, tapi aku selalu berada diperingkat ketiga dari seluruh siswa kelas XI IPA. Wajar sajakan, nilai-nilai pelajaranku yang lain bisa mencapai target 96 dan yang paling rendah 90, kecuali pelajaran Fisika-ku yang hanya bernilai 68, itupun sudah yang paling terbaik dari semua nilai Fisika-ku yang dirapor yang biasanya hanya mendapat angka 65.

Tuuukkk

Sebuah penghapus papan tulis mendarat mulus dikeningku.

" RUKIA KUCHIKI!" teriak murka Ochi-sensei sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kepalaku dengan bukunya,"Oooii… ini sudah yang ke-37 kalinya kau melamun dipelajaranku!"

"Aku rasa ini baru yang ke-35 kalinya," kataku polos sambil mengusap-ngusap keningku yang benjol.

"Arrggghhh… kalau kau protes lagi, aku akan mengrim surat panggilan kepada orang tuamu dan aku akan menjelaskan semua kelakuanmu selama pelajaranku pada mereka! Mengerti!" teriaknya lagi. Seluruh siswa cekikikan melihatku. 'Aah.. sial! Awas kalian!' umpatku dalam hati. Saat Ochi-sensei berbalik kearah papan tulis, langsung saja aku julurkan lidahku. Weeeekkkksss…

Setelah 1 jam 65 menit, akhirnya bel tanda pulang sekolah pun berdering riang. Segera aku susun semua buku-bukuku yang berserakan diatas mejaku. Satu-satu persatu buku itu aku masukan dengan rapi, kemudian aku cek lagi, berharap tidak ada yang tertinggal. Setelah mengucapkan salam, aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku keluar kelas dan aku menjadi yang pertama lagi dalam hal keluar kelas. Ichigo yang ternyata sudah berdiri didepan kelasku hanya geleng-gelang kepala melihat tingkahku. Aku segera melambaikan tanganku kearah Ichigo agar Ichigo menghampiriku. Ichigo langsung menggenggam jari-jariku yang mungil dan tak pula menyelipkan jari-jarinya diantara jari tanganku. Aku tersenyum simpul kearahnya. Ya, Ichigo adalah kekasihku. Aku menarik tangan Ichigo agar cepat sampai dirumah. Ichigo yang berada sedikit dibelakangku hanya mengikuti langkah kaki yang kecil ini dengan tersenyum.

Selama 15 menit perjalanan, aku dan Ichigo tidak bergenggaman tangan lagi. Semenjak keluar dari gerbang sekolah, kami langsung cepat-cepat melepaskan genggaman kami. Agar suasana tidak hening, aku mengoceh tak jelas pada Ichigo. Sesekali dia mengacak-acak rambutku hingga membuatku menggembungkan pipiku. Ichigo hanya tertawa kecil melihatku. Akhirnya kami sampai juga didepan pintu gerbang rumahku.

"Sayonara, Ichigo!" teriakku melambaikan tanganku pada Ichigo dan berlari kepintu gerbang. Ichigo hanya membalas dengan lambaian tangan juga tanpa membalas ucapanku. Aah… dia memang sangat pelit kata-kata. Kulihat Ichigo segera berlari kerumahnya. Ya, Rumahku dan rumah Ichigo bersebelahan. Bahkan, jendela kamarku dengan kamarnya saling berhadapan. Memang menyenangkan punya kekasih satu sekolah yang saling bertetanggaan, tapi Ichigo sangat hemat kata-kata. Hanya itu yang membuatku kurang menyukainya.

Sesuai dengan jadwal perencanaan yang sudah aku rancang disekolah tadi, aku langsung berlari seperti kijang seepat kilat, aku rebahkan tubuh yang hanya berbobot 43kg ini diatas tempat tidur beralaskan seprai bermotif kelinci.

Tit tit tit

Pertanda ada sebuah email masuk. Segera aku menyambar handphone _Blackberry Bold_ yang terdapat stiker chappy berukuran kecil dibelakangnya. Wuaaah… ternyata dari Grimmjow. Dengan hati riang dan tanpa basa basi segera aku buka email itu.

**From : Grimm_light_blue**

**Subject : miss you**

**Date : Wed, June 23, 2010 at 04:53 PM**

**Yosh! My Rukia-chan! I miss u! kiss.**

**Your cool man**

"Hahaha… Your cool man? Dasar!" aku senyum-senyum sendiri melihat email dari kekasihku, Grimmjow jaegerjaquez. Jari-jariku yang sudah mulai gatal ini pun segera melahap keyword dihp-ku dengan secepatnya untuk membalas email dari kekasihku. Send.

**To : Grimm_light_blue**

**Subject : Re: miss you**

**Date : Wed, June 23, 2010 at 04:57 PM**

**Hihihi… cool man? I think you're not cool. But… HANDSOME! Hihihi… miss you too! :***

**Your Ruki-chan**

Tit tit tit… beberapa menit kemudian, Rukia mendapatkan email lagi.

**From : Grimm_light_blue**

**Subject : Re: miss you**

**Date : Wed, June 23, 2010 at 05:02 PM**

**Hahaha… You're always in my heart, honey! I'm crazy here without you. Rukia, terima kasih sampai hari ini kamu masih menjadi milikku walaupun jarak memisahkan kita.**

**Your Grimm**

Aku tertawa kecil saat melihat bacaan '**You're always in my heart, honey! I'm crazy here without you.' **Dilayar handphone-ku.

**To : Grimm_light_blue**

**Subject : Re: miss you**

**Date : Wed, June 23, 2010 at 05:06 PM**

**My life would suck without you! =D aku senang kau masih saja seperti dulu. Kau jangan terlalu berlebihan mengucapkan terima kasih padaku setiap harinya. Harusnya, aku juga berterimakasih padamu. Aku bahagia sekali setiap hari kau mengirim email sebagai tanda kasih sayangmu padaku. **

**Your Baby**

Ooopss! Tunggu dulu! Jangan salah paham terlebih dahulu denganku. Aku memang punya dua orang kekasih, Grimmjow dan Ichigo. Aku bukan seorang Playgirl yang seperti kalian bayangkan. Aku memang berpacaran dengan Ichigo, tapi itu hanya sebagai statusku disekolah saja. Sekali lagi aku tekankan hanya sebagai STATUS. Kekasihku yang sebenarnya adalah Grimmjow. aku dan Grimmjow sudah menjalin kasih sekitar tiga bulan.

**Flashback, Three days ago.**

Plaakkk!

Aku terkejut setengah mati bahkan hampir mati saat Inoue Orihime memukul keras mejaku.

"Rukia! Kau ini sadar atau tidak sih? Berkali-kali sudah kuperingatkan jangan pernah dekati Ishida lagi! Asal kau tahu, aku muak masuk kekelas ini setiap hari hanya untuk membentakmu" teriak Inoue lantang.

"Aku juga kecewa denganmu! Apa maksudmu mendekati Renji? Padahal kau tahu sendiri kalau aku menyukainya. Kenapa kau masih juga bersikap egois?" Tatsuki juga ikut-ikutan memarahiku. Aku segera berdiri dari tempat dudukku dengan emosi yang sudah berkuasa dikepalaku.

"Dengarkan aku! Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendekati Ishida. Justru Ishida yang mendekati aku karena dia sering minta tolong kepadaku untuk diajarkan Biologi. Begitu juga Renji, dia yang selalu mendekati aku! Bukan aku yang mendekatinya. Lagian, aku juga sudah punya kekasih! Jadi jangan menyalahkan aku terus, " jelasku dengan tegas.

"Oh ya? Kekasih? Setahu aku kau sama sekali tidak punya seorang kekasih semenjak kau putus dengan Kaien? Atau jangan-jangan kau ingin meluapkan kesedihanmu kepada Ishida dan Renji. Kau memohon kepada mereka dengan linangan air mata supaya kau bisa jadi kekasih mereka," sinis Inoue kepada Rukia.

"Jaga mulutmu, Inoue! Aku bukan perempuan murahan seperti itu!" bentak ku.

"Kalau begitu, jangan ganggu Ishida atu Renji lagi. Dan buktikan kepada kami kalau kau memang punya kekasih!" perintah Tatsuki. Aku terdiam sejenak dan mulai berpikir. kalau seandainya aku katakan kepada mereka bahwa aku berpacaran dengan Grimmjow, pasti mereka tidak akan percaya karena aku dan Grimmjow berpacaran saat acara perpisahaan siswa kelas XII. Sudah pasti mereka akan melecehkanku dan akan mengatakan kalau aku hanyalah seorang pemimpi.

"Hey, kenapa kau diam saja! Berarti kami benar kalau kau memang tidak punya kekasih! Awas kau! Kalau sekali lagi kau berani mendekati Ishida dan Renji! Ayo, Tatsuki. Kita pergi. Udara dikelas ini sangat mengganggu kulit mulusku!" Inoue dan Tatsuki segera berjalan keluar dari kelasku dengan gaya yang cukup menjijikkan. Aku mengepalkan kuat tanganku. Ingin rasanya aku lempar bangkuku kewajah mereka berdua, tapi mama menyuruhku untuk menjadi orang yang sabar. Aku menghela napasku dan menarik lagi oksigen untuk mengisi paru-paruku. Segera aku ambil botol air minum yang kubawa dari rumah tadi didalam tas ransel unguku. Aku teguk air minum itu agar emosiku mereda.

Saat ini aku sedang berkomunikasi dengan temanku, Neliel, menggunakan Yahoo! Messenger. Neliel sangat serius mendengarkan semua kekesalasanku terhadap Inoue dan Tatsuki. Mataku masih berkutat kuat dilayar monitor dengan mulut komat-kamit. Sesekali aku meneguk minuman kaleng _Coca Cola_ yang aku beli di supermarket terdekat tadi sore.

"Nel… bantu aku dong!" rengekku pada Nel.

"Hmm… tunggu dulu ya, aku tahu cara ini gila. Aku tanyakan dulu dengan Ichigo," ujarnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Hah? Kenapa harus meminta pendapat kekasihmu? Ini kan tidak ada hubungan dengannya" tanyaku keheranan.

"Ini ada hubungannnya, Rukia! Aku akan meminta Ichigo untuk menjadi kekasihmu hanya disekolah saja. Ini cara terbaik untuk mengatasi masalahmu. Aku bosan setiap hari mendengar ocehanmu tentang Inoue."

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa mesti Ichigo? kau ini bagaimana sih? Kau itu kekasihnya, kenapa malah membuat ide gila seperti ini?"

"Aku tahu aku ini kekasihnya. Kau jangan terlalu khawatir. Aku sudah mengenalmu lebih lama. Aku percaya kalau kau tidak akan berpaling pada Ichigo karena kau sudah memiliki Grimmjow. Selama kau berpacaran dengan mantan-mantan kekasihmu, kau sama sekali tidak pernah selingkuh. Makanya, aku percaya padamu."

"Tapi itu sama saja aku selingkuh. Grimmjow pasti akan keberatan menanggapi idemu."

"Ini beda, Rukia. Kau berpacaran dengan Ichigo hanya sebagai STATUS disekolah," kata Nel memberi penekanan pada kata 'status'.

"Apakah Ichigo mau berpacaran denganku yang saat ini berstatus sebagai kekasih Grimmjow?" tanya Rukia tak yakin.

"Aku yakin Ichigo pasti mau! Percayalah padaku." Neliel mulai menyakinkan Rukia.

"Nel, Ini tidak adil! Aku takut kalau kau akan cemburu padaku. Aku tidak bisa, Nel! Aku tidak mau pertemanan kita putus hanya karena ide gilamu!" tolak Rukia.

"Aku tidak akan cemburu! Aku ikhlas membantumu. Percayalah padaku dan Ichigo."

"Bagaimana kalau kau juga berpacaran dengan Grimmjow? Hanya sebagai status juga! Kau juga sering bercerita padaku kalau kau sering dikejar-kejar mahasiswa di Universitasmu." Aku menanyakan balik ide gilenya. Ya, saat ini Grimmjow dan Nel kuliah di Universitas Tokyo. Mereka merupakan dua dari dua puluh siswa seluruh SMA di Jepang yang mendapatkan beasiswa disana. Grimmjow dan Nel merupakan kakak seniorku sewaktu aku masih duduk dikelas X. Aku dekat dengan Nel semenjak Nel menyukai Ichigo, tetanggaku. Awalnya aku tidak yakin apakah cintanya akan terbalas karena Nel menyukai adik kelasnya sendiri. Tapi, lama kelamaan aku yakin juga saat ku tahu ternyata Ichigo juga menyukainya.

"Hmm… baiklah! Aku terima tawaranmu. Kau berpacaran dengan Ichigo dan aku berpacaran dengan Grimmjow. Jangan ada rasa cemburu diantara kita. DEAL!" kata Nel setelah berpikir cukup lama.

"DEAL!" sahutku dengan suara lantang, "Aku akan segera memberitahu kepada Grimmjow. Yang terpenting besok pagi kita sudah menjalani status terbaru kita." Aku lihat dilayar monitor Nel sibuk mengutak-atik Handphone-nya dan menelpon seseorang yang aku yakin itu segera menggeser sedikit tirai jendela kamarku. Aku mengitip kamar Ichigo yang ternyata tirai jendelanya belum ditutup. Ku lihat Ichigo sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang menghubunginya. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius dan bingung. Mungkin saja kerutan didahinya sudah berlipat ganda. Aku tersenyum ketika membayangkan raut wajahnya. Aku segera menutup tirai jendelaku saat Ichigo melirik kearah kamarku.

"Hampir saja…" Aku mengatur napasku yang tidak beraturan karena hampir dipergoki Ichigo. Aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu, segera aku ambil _Blackberry Bold-_ku dan mencari nama Grimmjow di-_contact list._ Grimmjow, itulah nama yang tercantum di-_contact list_ dengan inisial G. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera menekan tombol dengan gambar telepon berwarna hijau.

Tuuutt… Tuuttt… Tuuttt…

"Yo, my baby!" salam Grimmjow diseberang sana.

"Grimm~ Kamu mau gak berpacaran dengan nel?" tanyaku_ to the point._

"Apa? Kamu mau putus denganku? Apa yang salah denganku? Apa karena kita _long distance_? Jadi, kamu gak percaya lagi denganku? Aku masih mencintaimu, Rukia! " pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Grimmjow pun menghujam pendengaran Rukia.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Grimm~. Aku akan jelaskan padamu." Aku pun segera menjelaskan semua seluk-beluk permasalahanku hingga hasil diskusiku dengan Nel pada Grimmjow. Aku cukup berhati-hati dalam pemilihan kata agar tidak menyinggung perasaan Grimmjow karena aku tahu kalau Grimmjow adalah tipe lelaki yang mudah naik darah.

"Kamu setuju atau tidak?" tanyaku ragu-ragu meminta kepastian Grimmjow.

"Aku tidak setuju!" sesusai dugaanku, Grimmjow pasti akan mengatakan tiga kata itu.

"Grimm~ percayalah padaku. Hatiku hanya untukmu dan hatimu hanya untukku. Apa kau tega melihatku setiap hari dibentak oleh Inoue? Kalau aku mau, aku bisa saja membalas ucapannya, bahkan menamparnya . Tapi, mama melarangku untuk menjadi seorang gadis yang seperti itu. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengecewakan mama."

"Rukia… satu hal yang membuatku takut. Aku takut kau akan berpaling kepada Ichigo," jawabnya lesu.

"Grimm~ selama kau masih memberikan hatimu padaku, aku akan menjaga kepercayaanmu. Tak bisakah kau mempercayaiku? Apakah aku selama ini selalu mengingkarimu?"

"Aku percaya padamu," jawab Grimmjow dengan nada suara yang lemah..

"Grimm~ aku benci nada suaramu yang seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin mendapatkan jawaban yang setengah hati darimu. Aku ingin kau yakin dengan jawabanmu!"

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku berharap kau tetap menjaga hatiku. Aku percaya padamu," katanya dengan lugas.

"Arigatou, Grimm! Aku juga khawatir kalau seandainya kau berpaling pada Nel?"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita penggila boneka kambing itu. Aku hanya mencintaimu, Rukia."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Grimm~" aku menutup pembicaraanku dengan Grimmjow setelah mengucapkan 'selamat malam'. Aku alihkan pandanganku pada layar monitor, kemudian aku bulatkan jari telunjukku menyentuh Ibu jariku dan membiarkan jari tengah, jari manis, dan jari kelingking tetap berdiri kelayar monitor sebagai isyarat yang aku berikan kepada Nel bahwa Grimmjow menyetujui. Nel pun juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku sambil mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum simpul.

****TSUZUKU****


	2. Fragrant

**Disclaimer : Aku bukan pemilik Bleach. Bleach hanya milik Tite Kubo dan aku hanya meminjam chara-nya saja.**

**STATUS**

**Fragrant**

_Paru-paru dibungkus oleh dua lapis selaput paru-paru yang disebut pleura. Dibagian dalam paru-paru terdapat gelembung halus yang merupakan perluasan permukaan paru-paru yang disebut alveolus, dan jumlahnya lebih kurantg 300 juta buah._

Sreek! Aku balikkan kertas buku cetak biologi itu tersebut kehalaman selanjutnya. Aku mencermati setiap tulisan dengan _font size_ 12 itu. Sesekali aku mengangkat kacamataku sedikit keatas dan mengucek mataku yang kelihatannya sudah cukup lelah. Sebenarnya aku sudah mengantuk, tapi aku urungkan niatku yang mau tidur untuk membaca materi biologi yang akan terselesaikan sedikit lagi. Hoaam… aku tutupi mulutku yang menguap dengan telapak tanganku. 'Bersabarlah, Rukia! Dua paragraf lagi selesai,' batin ku terus saja memberikan semangat padaku. Aku fokuskan pandanganku pada tulisan berwarna hitam itu.

"Yes! Akhirnya selesai juga!" teriakku senang. Aku letakkan kacamataku pada kotaknya yang berwarna ungu itu. Aku susun semua buku-buku yang berkecamuk diatas meja belajarku dan meletakkan beberapa buku yang akan aku bawa kesekolah besok pagi. Klik! Aku tekan suatu tombol pada lampu penerang belajarku agar tidak menyala lagi. Kemudian, aku ambil _Blackberry Bold_-ku dan mengutak-atik bagian _keyword-_nya. Send.

**To : Grimm_light_blue**

**Subject : have a nice dream**

**Date : Thu, June 24, 2010 at 09:03 PM**

**Grimmy~ have a nice dream. Take me into your dreams. Tambahan! Jangan selingkuh, loh! Kiss.**

**Your love**

Tit tit tit

**From : Grimm_light_blue**

**Subject : Re: have a nice dream**

**Date : Thu, June 24, 2010 at 09:05 PM**

**Maaf, Rukia! Aku terpaksa selingkuh disini karena kemauanmu. Hehehe… but, You are everything that I have. Have a nice dream! Kiss.**

**Your Grimmy**

Aku sedikit tertawa kecil. Dasar, Grimmy! Aku mengambil sebuah topi kelinci dan memasangnya dikepalaku sambil bercermin agar aku tahu bagaimana penampilanku saat ini. Aku berlari menuju jendela kamarku dan membukanya secepat kilat. Ada sesuatu yang akan ku tunjukkan kepada Ichigo. Lebih tetapnya kekasihku sebagai status disekolah. Padahal sebelumnya aku sudah mengantuk berat, tapi setelah selesai belajar aku tidak mengantuk lagi. Godaan setan memang terlalu kuat.

"Ichigo!' teriakku tidak terlalu keras memanggil namanya. "Ichigo!" sekali lagi aku panggil nama yang memiliki arti Strawberry itu. Huh! Kemana Ichigo? apa dia sudah tidur? Padahal ini kan masih jam 9 malam. Segera aku kirim sebuah email kepadanya. Send.

**To : Ichi-Ichi-orange**

**Subject : open your window!**

**Date : Thu, June 24, 2010 at 09:12 PM**

**Ichi! Ichi! Ichi! Buka jendela kamarmu! ada sesuatu yang mau aku tunjukkan.**

**Rukia**

Tit tit tit

**From : Ichi-Ichi-orange**

**Subject : re : Open Your window**

**Date : Thu, June 24, 2010 at 09:14 PM**

**Maaf! Tunggu sebentar. Aku lagi dilantai bawah.**

**Ichigo**

Kreekk! Tak berapa lama kemudian jendela kamar Ichigo terbuka. Tampaklah seorang lelaki berambut Orange sedang memakai sebuah sarung tangan pada tangan sebelah kirinya. Sarung tangan itu berwarna biru yang tercantum sebuah kata yang-aku-tak-tahu-namanya dipinggirnya. Wajar saja, aku tidak bisa melihat terlalu jelas tulisan apa itu. Namun, perasaanku mengatakan kalau aku pernah melihat sarung tangan itu sebelumnya. Haa… mungkin itu hanya _déjà vu_ saja.

"Ichigo, kau dapatkan sarung tangan itu dari mana? Kenapa hanya sebelah kakan saja yang kau pakai?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Oh, ini! Aku membeli waktu aku liburan di Shibuya! Karena aku hanya punya satu. Kenapa?"

"Hhmm… sarung tangannya bagus! Boleh aku cobakan ketanganku?"

"Jangan. Hmm… aku tidak bisa. Maaf! Suatu saat nanti akan aku pinjamkan padamu," tolak Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanyaku pada Ichigo. aku segera berpose layaknya model dengan menggunakan piyama terbaruku yang berwarna ungu dengan motif kelinci dan kepalaku aku miringkan sedikit untuk memamerkan topi kelinci yang berwarna senada dengan piyamaku. Aku sanggahkan tanganku dipinggangku layaknya berkacak pinggang. Ichigo hanya tersenyum simpul melihatku.

"Ichi jahat! Cuma senyum aja! berarti jelek ya?" kesalku sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

"Kau jelek kalau pipimu seperti itu. Kau itu manis, Rukia! Pakaian apapun yang mau kau tunjukkan padaku, kau tetap manis," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Aku tersipu malu mendengar pernyataannya.

"Malam ini aku tidur dengan Polka Chappy atau Butter Chappy?" aku memberikan dua pilihan kepada ichigo. aku mengangkat kedua tanganku yang masing-masing memegang Polka Chappy dan Butter Chappy. Ichigo berpikir sejenak, mungkin dia bingung karena setiap malam aku selalu menanyakan Chappy yang mana yang cocok untuk menemaniku tidur.

"Butter Chappy! Lebih cocok dengan warna bajumu," katanya sambil menunjuk Butter Chappy ditangan sebelah kiriku. "Arigatou, Ichi! Maaf, setiap malam aku selalu memberikan pertanyaan yang aneh padamu." Aku tersenyum riang pada Ichigo.

"Tak masalah. Aku senang setiap hari kau mau meminta pendapatku. Ini sudah waktunya tidur. Oyasumi, Rukia!"

"Oyasumi, Ichigo!" aku menebarkan senyumku sekali lagi pada Ichigo dan Ichigo membalasnya. Aku menutup jendela kamarku untuk menghindari masuknya angin malam kekamarku. Aku lemparkan topi kelinciku kesembarang tempat kemudian mengambil sebuah spidol berwarna merah. Aku melingkari tanggal 23 pada kalender bergambar kucing itu. Kemudian aku beralih ke kalender selanjutnya dan melingkari tepat ditanggal 23 juga.

"Tiga bulan aku berpacaran dengan Grimmy dan empat hari aku berpacaran dengan Ichigo." aku berbicara pada diri sendiri.

Aku berlari kecil menuruni tangga rumahku yang menghubungkan lantai atas dengan lantai bawah. Aku melewati sebuah cermin yang bersandar pada dinding. Aku berhenti dan mencermati diriku dari atas hingga bawah dengan jeli. 'Sempurna,' batinku. aku berjalan riang menuju ruang makan.

"Ohayou, mama!" ucapku sambil memeluk mamaku dari belakang.

"Ohayou, Ruki-chan! Mama udah siapkan roti panggang dengan selai strawberry diatas meja," kata Hisana, mamaku. Aku segera duduk dan menyambar roti panggang buatan basa-basi, aku langsung melahap roti yang sudah menggiurkan perutku itu.

"Buatan mama memang yang paling enak!" ujarku disela-sela aktivitas makanku. Mamaku tersenyum dan mengelus rambutku yang hitam kebiruan ini.

Ting Tong! Ting Tong! Bel rumahku berbunyi dua kali. Aku segera mempercepat aktivitas makanku dan meminum susu yang dari tadi bertengger diatas meja makan. Aku berlari kearah pintu rumahku tanpa peduli makanan yang aku lahap tadi masih dikerongkonganku. Aku membuka pintu berlapis cat coklat muda itu dan melihat sosok seorang yang sangat aku kenal. Aku segera memeluknya. Orang tersebut hanya kaget melihat tingkahku. Entah apa yang ada dipikiranku, aku langsung saja memeluknya. Pelukkan yang aku berikan kepada Ichigo hanya berlangsung singkat bahkan sangat singkat. Aku hanya menyengir saja setelah memeluknya.

"Mama, aku berangkat sekolah dengan Ichigo!" mama segera menghampiriku dan memberikan kecupan dikeningku sebagai tanda kasih sayangnya. Biasanya setiap pagi aku juga akan mendapatkan kecupan hangat dari papa, tapi sudah dua hari ini papa bertugas diluar kota.

"Ichigo, tante titipkan dulu Rukia denganmu," kata mamaku memandang Ichigo. Ichigo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ja ne!' aku melambaikan tanganku yang kecil ini kepada mamaku.

Aku menarik tangan Ichigo agar mempercepat langkahnya. Kami berjalan dalam keheningan yang berlalu sejak 10 menit lamanya. Aku benci dengan keheningan. Aku heran, kenapa Ichigo sama sekali tak pernah memulai suatu pembicaraan denganku. Bahkan, pagi ini Ichigo sama sekali tidak memandangku, hanya menatap fokus jalanan. Sebenarnya apa yang menarik dari jalanan yang hanya dilewati anak sekolah dasar dan ibu-ibu. Maklum saja, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat kesekolah. Aku mencium parfum yang dipakai Ichigo. Wanginya masuk kedalam hidungku dan masuk kerelung-relung alat pernapasanku. Aromanya sungguh menyejukkan hatiku. Tak biasanya Ichigo menggunakan parfum dengan aroma ini. Aroma Amber…

"Ini aroma Amber, kan?" tanyaku memecah keheningan. Ichigo hanya mengangguk. Aku benci dengan respon Ichigo yang hanya mengangguk saja. Ingin rasanya aku mengkritik sifat dia yang satu ini, tetapi aku tahan.

"Tak biasanya kau memakai parfum aroma ini. Biasanya kau selalu menggunakan aroma Fougere. Apakah ini hari yang istimewa bagimu?"

"Ya," jawabnya singkat, padat, dan jelas. Emosiku sudah meradang dikepalaku. Aku ingin sekali berteriak 'Tak bisakah kau berhenti menjawab pertanyaanku dengan singkat?'

"Hari ini tepat lima bulan aku menyukai orang itu," jawabnya lesu. Emosiku yang tadinya sudah naik sekarang malah menurun drastis saat aku mendengar jawabannya yang lesu.

"Nel?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Mungkin," jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecut. Aku sedikit tidak mengerti jawabannya. Ichigo mengatakan 'mungkin' bisa berarti iya, itu berarti Nel. Tapi, bagaimana dengan jawabannya yang 'mungkin' berarti tidak? Apakah Ichigo menyukai orang lain? Atau Ichigo selingkuh dengan orang lain? Atau Ichigo memang tidak berpacaran dengan Nel? Semua pertanyaan memenuhi pikiranku.

"Apa ada orang lain yang kau sukai selain Nel?" sebuah pertanyaan aku luncurkan kepada Ichigo. Ichigo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ragu. Aku jadi semakin heran dengan sikap Ichigo. Sebenarnya bukan hanya pertanyaan itu saja yang ingin aku lontarkan kepadanya. Tapi, aku urungkan saja. Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Tiba-tiba, Ichigo menggenggam tanganku dengan lembut.

"Ichi…"

"Ssstt… Kita sudah sampai digerbang sekolah," ujarnya. Astaga! Aku jadi lupa. Ini kan didaerah sekolah. Kenapa aku mesti kaget saat Ichigo menggenggamku? Mungkin aku terbawa suasana. Selama kami melewati koridor sekolah, puluhan siswa menatapi kami layaknya kami orang asing yang memasuki sekolah ini. Ya, itu wajar saja, karena ini adalah hari kelima kami berpacaran sebagai status. Akhirnya kami sampai didepan pintu kelasku. Ichigo segera melepaskan genggamannya dari tanganku.

"Sana… Masuklah kekelasmu!" perintahnya diiringi dengan senyum sambil mendorong tubuhku agar masuk kekelas. Aku hanya mengangguk saja. Kemudian, Ichigo segera meninggalkanku menuju kelasnya. Aku hanya menatap Ichigo melalui punggungnya saja.

"Rukia!" teriak Momo, "Kenapa diam saja? Hmm… pasti gara-gara Ichigo belum kasih kecupan dikening, kan?" tanyanya menggoda.

"Bukan. Mana mungkin aku berpikiran seperti itu."

"Tapi, Cuma Ruki-chan aja yang cara berpacarannya berbeda. Lihat mereka! Kalau kekasihnya beda kelas, pasti mereka akan memberikan kecupan dikening sebelum meninggalkan kekasihnya," tanya Momo sambil menunjuk sepasang kekasih yang melakukan adegan itu. Rukia hanya _sweatdrop_ saja melihat pasangan itu.

"Lain kali Ruki-chan harus melakukan itu supaya kelihatan romantis. Atau jangan-jangan kau hanya mempermainkan Ichigo saja?" curiga Momo.

"Hah! Aku bukan tipe wanita seperti itu," tolakku.

"Kalau begitu, berilah sedikit kesan romantis kepada Ichigo agar hubungan kalian bisa bertahan lebih lama."

"Apakah suatu kewajiban melakukan adegan itu," tanyaku. Momo hanya berekspresi seperti mengatakan 'entahlah' kepada Rukia.

**Normal POV**

"Apakah ini alamat rumah Rukia Kuchiki?" tanya seorang petugas pos.

"Ya, saya Rukia Kuchiki," jawab Rukia mantap.

"Ini ada kiriman untuk anda, silahkan tanda tangan disini sebagai tanda kiriman anda sudah diterima," petugas itu menyodorkan sebuah kertas dan pena. Rukia segera menuliskan tanda tangannya dengan sangat serius. Rukia tertawa kecil disela-sela kegiatannya yang memakan waktu cukup lama.

"Maaf, bisakah anda sedikit lebih cepat?" pinta petugas itu.

"Tunggu sebentar, tangannya kurang satu!" sahut Rukia tanpa menoleh kearah wajah petugas, "Selesai!" teriak Rukia kegirangan sambil menyodorkan kertas dan pena itu. Petugas itu segera meraihnya dan memeriksa tangan itu lagi. Olala! Ternyata Rukia menggambar kelinci bukannya tanda tangan. Petugas itu langsung _sweatdrop_.

"Kenapa? Ada yang aneh?" tanya Rukia tanpa rasa bersalah. Petugas itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Rukia segera merebut barang kiriman itu dan masuk kerumah. Rukia berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil menari-nari riang seperti mendapatkan setumpuk uang.

Rukia membuka kertas yang menjadi pembungkus kotak tersebut dengan ganasnya seperti singa kelaparan. Kertas pembungkus itu dilempar ke tong sampah yang berada disebelah meja belajarnya. Rukia membuka kotak itu dengan rasa penasaran. Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! Matanya berbinar-binar sempurna saat melihat isi dalam kota tersebut. Sebuah buket bunga Tulip merah yang terdiri dari enam tangkai itu diberi sampul plastik berwarna pink dan semakin kelihatan indah dengan pita ungu yang diikatkan pada batangnya. Pada bagian bunga tulip merah itu, terselip sebuah kertas. Rukia segera mengambil dan membacanya.

**Rukia POV**

**Dear, Rukia.**

**Apakah kau sudah menerima kirimanku? Aku sengaja memilih bunga ini untukmu. Aku sempat dilema kebingungan saat memilih bunga yang cocok untukmu. Saat aku pejamkan mataku, aku membayangkan dirimu yang tersenyum manis. Kemudian aku buka mataku dan bunga inilah yang pertama kali terlihat didepan mataku. Lihatlah bunga itu! Indah, bukan? Bunga itu seindah dirimu, kau layak menerimanya. Selain itu, Bunga ini juga memiliki makna "Perfect lover" dalam hidupku. Ya, kau lah orang yang sempurna dalam hidupku. Aku harap kau bahagia menerima bunga ini. **

**Yours truly,**

**Grimmjow jaegerjaquez.**

Air mataku mengalir sendiri tanpa aku perintah. Aku bukan menangis sedih! Tapi menangis bahagia. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, dia selalu saja bisa membuatku bahagia. Aku hirup wangi bunga itu perlahan hingga menusuk paru-paruku. Itu adalah Aroma chyper yang khas dengan aroma parfum Grimmjow. Aku mengambil handphone-ku yang terletak diatas meja. Aku akan memberitahu Grimmjow bahwa kirimannya sudah sampai ditanganku. Tak berapa lama kemudian, seseorang diseberang sana menjawab panggilanku.

"Grimmy…" kataku dengan suara serak tanpa memberikan kesempatan kepada Grimmjow berbicara.

"_Rukia? Kau kenapa? Kau menangis? Apa ada orang yang menyakitimu?" tanyanya panik._

"Bukan, bodoh! Aku bahagia sekali. Terima kasih, Grimmy. Bunganya indah. Hiks… hiks… hiks…"

"_Syukurlah, aku kira ada orang yang mengganggumu. Sudah! Sudah! Jangan menangis lagi. Kau jelek kalau suaramu seperti itu. Kalau kau banyak menangis, bunganya bisa layu. Aku senang melihatmu bahagia." Kata Grimmjow menenangkanku._

"Aishiteru, Grimmy!"

"_Aishiteru yo, Rukia. Jaga bunganya baik-baik_."

Aku mengakhiri telepon dari Grimmjow dan mengusap sisa-sisa air mata yang masih menempel diwajahku. Aku letakkan bunga pemberian Grimmjow diatas sebuah meja yang diatas terdapat lima buket bunga. Empat buket dari Grimmjow yang terdiri bunga mawar merah, mawar ungu, lily, dan primrose. Semua buket bunga pemberian Grimmjow beraroma chyper. Hanya satu buket bunga gardenia yang aku terima secara misterius. Aku mendapatkannya didepan pintu rumahku sekitar lima bulan. Jujur, aku sama sekali tidak tahu siapa pengirimnya karena si pengirim tidak mencantumkan namanya. Hanya sebuah tulisan "_Beschutzer_" yang menempel pada kelopak luar bunga tersebut. Mataku beralih pada buket bunga gardenia. Aku raih bunga itu dan mencium aromanya. Mataku membulat sempurna saat menghirup aroma ini. Aku hirup sekali dan menyakinkan diriku kalau aku tidak salah mencium aromanya.

"Aroma ini…."

**TSUZUKU**

**Thanks buat yang udah review! Saya udah balas di PM kalian. Silahkan pecinta pairing IchiRuki, saya minta maaf karena belum bisa menunjukkan sisi kedekatan mereka yang lebih baik. Saya lagi bingung bagaimana caranya supaya mereka bisa lebih dekat secara alami. Bagi pecinta GrimRuki, saya kasih sisi romantisnya si Grimm~**

**Oh iya, saya juga minta maaf karena saya buat sikap Ichigo yang aneh. Ntar secara perlahan sikapnya berubah kok.**


	3. Dream & Allergy

**Disclaimer : Aku bukan pemilik Bleach. Bleach hanya milik Tite Kubo dan aku hanya meminjam chara-nya saja. Saya juga pinjam lagunya Avril Lavigne "I'm With You".**

**STATUS**

**Dream & Allergy**

"Aroma ini…." Rukia menelusuri semua memori yang ada diotaknya berharap menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Bibirnya sedikit dinaiikan keatas, terkadang dilumat sendiri bibirnya, dan sesekali digigit pelan. Bola matanya bergerak kesana kemari mencoba membantu kemampuan kerja otaknya dalam mengingat. Dagunya yang indah ditompangkan pada salah satu tangannya.

"Aroma apa, ya?" gumam Rukia sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala bagian sebelah kanannya yang tidak gatal..

"Aku lupa… hehehe," Rukia tertawa garing sendiri didalam kamar . Rukia meletakkan bunga Gardenia tersebut diatas meja khusus persediaan bunga itu. Diambilnya kertas pemberian dari Grimmjow itu. Sekarang Rukia beralih kemeja belajarnya yang penuh dengan boneka Chappy, stiker Chappy, dan pernak-pernik berbentuk kepala Chappy. Tangannya membuka lemari meja belajar itu, kemudian diambilnya sebuah kotak berbentuk kubus yang berukuran 12 cm setiap sisinya. Kertas berisi pesan Grimmjow itu dimasukkan kedalam kota berwarna merah itu dengan hati-hati agar tidak ada yang rusak. Kotak itu berisi barang-barang khusus pemberian dari Grimmjow. Didalamnya berisi empat lembar kertas, sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk love, dan sebuah Foto dengan objek Rukia dan Grimmjow. Foto itu diambil saat mereka berkaraoke satu hari sebelum Grimmjow pergi ke Tokyo. Pada foto itu terlihat Rukia mencium pipi kanan Grimmjow dan muka Grimmjow bersemu merah. Semburat merah mucul dikedua pipi Rukia saat melihat foto itu. Senyum simpul Rukia mengukir indah diwajahnya. Ditutupnya kotak berpita pink itu dan dimasukkannya kembali ketempat semulanya.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya kotak itu saja yang ada dilemari Rukia, tetapi masih ada dua kotak lainnya. Satu kotak berwarna hijau dengan pita kuning dan satu lagi kotak berwana biru didampingi pita berwarna merah. Kotak berwarna hijau itu berisi semua kenangan Rukia saat menjalin dengan mantan kekasihnya, Kaien Shiba. Ya, Kaien adalah pacar pertama sekaligus cinta pertama Rukia. Siapapun mungkin masih belum bisa melupakan sepenuhnya cinta pertama karena itu adalah saat-saat pertama kita merasakan cinta. Saat ini kaien juga satu sekolah dengan Rukia, hanya saja Kaien duduk dikelas tiga. Kembali ke kotak, masih ada satu kotak lagi yang berwarna biru. Kotak itu sama sekali tidak berisi karena Rukia baru berpacaran dua kali, jadi kotak itu belum berisi kenangan. Mungkin saja jikalau Rukia sudah putus dengan Grimmjow dan ada seorang yang mengisi hatinya, maka kotak itu akan berisi barang-barang kenangan dari kekasih ketiganya. Ya, mungkin. Tapi, Rukia sama sekali tak berniat putus dengan Grimmjow, karena perasaan istimewanya pada Grimmjow masih belum berubah.

Tak lama kemudian, Rukia menutup lemari meja belajarnya. Kaki-kakinya yang kecil beranjak menuju tempat tidur yang berukuran personal itu. Rukia berjalan dengan menginjak lantai kamarnya yang terbuat dari kayu solid asli yang sangat menawan. Rukia merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya. Tangannya menggapai _remote _AC yang tergeletak diranjangnya juga. Dihidupkannya AC bermerek LG itu agar suhu kamarnya menjadi lebih sejuk. Rukia memejamkan matanya yang mulai lelah. Tangannya memeluk erat boneka Keroro Gunsou yang ukurannya sama dengan badan Rukia. Selain maniak Chappy, Rukia juga menyukai Keroro Gunsou yang merupakan katak alien berwarna hijau dalam animenya. Akhirnya, Rukia tertidur pulas pada sore hari itu.

Lelaki berjaket putih itu menunggu seseorang didekat persimpangan. Itu adalah malam hari sekitar jam 09.00 PM. Saat itu lampu persimpangan redup mungkin masa terangnya sudah hampir habis. Lelaki itu berdiri menyandar tembok pagar rumah yang tak dikenal siapa pemiliknya, sedikit menjauh dari sinar lampu yang redup itu. Kepalanya dipasang penutup kepala hingga menutupi kedua telinganya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam kantong celananya untuk memberikan kehangatan dari dinginnya suhu udara. Pandangannya tertuju pada suatu jalan yang kemungkinan rumah seseorang yang ditunggunya berada disekitar jalan itu. Tak lama kemudian, tampaklah seorang gadis memakai piyama dan dilapisi jaket untuk menghapus udara dingin. Gadis itu kelihatan sangat kedinginan, bisa dilihat dari asap yang keluar dari hembusan napasnya. Gadis itu berlari mendekat pria itu.

"Hosh… Hosh… ma-maaf… terlambat… hosh... hosh…" ucap gadis itu terengah-engah dan mencoba mengatur napasnya kembali. Pria berperawakan tinggi itu memberikan senyum paksaan pada gadis itu, bukan karena kesal gara-gara gadis itu telat, tapi karena hal lain. Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah gadis itu. Tangan kanannya menarik leher belakang gadis yang masih mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan itu. Tangan kirinya menutup mata gadis itu. Tanpa menghabiskan banyak waktu, pemuda itu segera menautkan bibirnya tepat pada bibir bawah gadis itu. wanita berumur 16 tahun itu hanya terdiam atas perlakuan yang diterima dari pemuda itu, dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia biarkan pria itu merasakan indahnya kecupan bibir pada gadis itu. Gadis itu sama sekali tak membalas, sepertinya dia menikmati kecupan manis dari pria itu. Pria itu terus menautkan bibirnya pada gadis itu. Tangan sebelah kanannya yang tadi menarik leher gadis itu, kini memasangkan sesuatu pada tangan gadis itu. Tangannya terus beraktivitas selama mencium gadis itu. Pria itu hanya menempelkan saja bibirnya, tidak melumatnya. Tapi, ini adalah suatu kebahagiaan yang didapatnya.

Setelah tangannnya selesai beraktivitas, pria itu melepaskan kecupannya dan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih terdiam dalam keterkejutan. Pria itu berjalan kebelakang meninggalkan gadis itu dengan lambaian tangan. Gadis itu mencoba memanggil pria itu, tapi tak satu suara pun keluar. Gadis itu berlari mengejar pria itu berharap bisa menahankan pemuda itu dan menjelaskan apa maksud dari semua perlakuannya. Gadis itu terus melangkahkan kakinya melewati malam yang gelap, hanya sinar bulan dan lampu persimpangan yang meneranginya. Namun, pria yang dikejarnya tak kunjung ditemui. Napas gadis itu tak beraturan, kakinya yang mungil sudah tak kuat lagi berlari. Akhirnya gadis itu berhenti dan terduduk lemas diatas permukaan tanah yang lembab. Keringat mengucur deras diseluruh tubuhnya. Linangan air matanya juga mengalir sama seperti keringatnya. Ya, gadis itu menangis, mungkin usahanya sia-sia. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan berteriak…

"KEMBALIIIIIIII…!" Rukia terjaga dari tidur sorenya dengan sebuah teriakan yang lumayan keras. Deru napasnya tak beraturan. Dadanya terus naik-turun seperti dikejar hantu. Rukia berlari menuju kamar mandinya yang hanya berjarak 4 meter dari ranjangnya. Digerakkannya keran air dengan kasar hingga airnya mengucur deras. Tangannya yang mungil menampung air itu, kemudian membasuhkan kewajahnya berkali-kali. Diambilnya handuk kecil putih yang menggangtung disamping wastafel itu. Handuk itu digunakan untuk menyerap sisa-sisa air yang menempel diwajahnya. Setelah selesai, digantung kembali handuk itu. Rukia menatap wajahnya dicermin dan menelusuri setiap objek diwajahnya.

"Orang itu lagi, ya?" gumamnya pada bayangannya sendiri. Rukia terdiam sejenak, begitu pula bayangan itu,"Kenapa kejadian itu harus sampai terbawa dalam mimpi? Kau tahu kenapa?" Rukia bertanya sendiri pada bayangannya. Rukia berharap bayangannya itu bisa memberikan respon akan mimpi yang dialaminya tadi. Tapi itu hanya harapan yang sia-sia. Toh, bayangan itu tidak bernyawa dan hanya mengikuti gerak-gerik Rukia.

Rukia mengambil _remote _AC dan menekan tombol berwarna agak kemerahan itu. Klik! AC tersebut menutup udara sejuk yang dikeluarkannya tadi. Dilemparnya _remote _itu seperti sampah ketempat tidur berseprai biru laut itu. Kini Rukia beralih pada benda berbentuk persegi panjang putih itu. Rukia mengambil _ipod apple_ yang tergeletak diatas meja belajarnya. Kemudian, dia berjalan lesu menuju jendela kamarnya. Dibukanya jendela itu agar dia bisa merasa hawa senja. Dipasangnya _headset_ _ipod _pada kedua telinganya. Pandangannya tertuju pada jemari-jemari mungilnya yang mengutak-atik tombol pada _ipod_ itu dengan lincahnya. Akhirnya, lagu yang cocok dengan suasana hatinya pun ditemukan. Itu adalah lagu _I'm with you _milik Avril Lavigne.

**I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound**

"…Isn't anyone trying to find me?... Won't somebody come take me home?..." Rukia mengikuti lirik yang nyanyikan artis berambut pirang itu. Sepertinya Rukia menikmati suara merdu dan alunan musik pada lagu tersebut. Matanya menerawang kearah jendela kamar Ichigo. Senyum demi senyum mulai menghiasi wajahnya.

"…'Cause nothing's going right… And every… HAHAHAHAHAHA…" Rukia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat wajah Ichigo terkena tendangan super-attack dari si tua bangka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Isshin Kurosaki. Tubuh Ichigo terpelanting membentur dinding biru dekat pintu kamarnya. Ya, ternyata Rukia menyaksikan pertarungan hebat antara Ichigo dan Isshin. Ayah Ichigo meloncat-loncat kegirangan hingga kepalanya membentur keras langit-langit kamar Ichigo. Tubuhnya yang mulai tua langsung sempoyongan seperti dilanda gempa. Tawa Rukia semakin menjadi-jadi melihat kondisi Isshin yang meraung-raung kesakitan. Bahkan, orang-orang yang melintas didepan rumah Rukia dan Ichigo menatap heran kearah dua rumah itu. Tapi, Rukia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang tersebut. Rukia masih memfokuskan tawanya kearah kamar Ichigo dan memegangi perutnya yang mulai sakit.

Didalam kamar Ichigo, terlihat Ichigo bangkit dan menyeret tubuh ayahnya kearah pintu. Kemudian, Ichigo lempar tubuh ayahnya tersebut sekuat tenaga. BRUAAKKK! Rukia menutup keras telinganya dan sedikit memejamkan matanya, kemudian tertawa lagi. Ichigo yang mendengar suara tawa Rukia menjadi malu atas pertarungan hebatnya tadi.

"Good job, boy!" teriak Rukia kegirangan sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada lelaki berambut Orange itu. Ichigo hanya tersenyum malu menanggapi respon Rukia.

"Ichigo payah! Cuma senyum aja! Harusnya ucapkan terima kasih padaku," Rukia kesal melihat reaksi Ichigo yang hanya senyum saja setiap Rukia memberinya pujian.

"Maaf. Arigatou, Kuchiki!" ucap Ichigo diliputi rasa bersalah.

"Jangan panggil Kuchiki! Panggil aku Rukia! Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Kita kan sudah lama berteman dan sekarang kau menyandang status sebagai kekasihku walaupun hanya pura-pura!" teriak Rukia.

"Iya… maaf, Rukia," balas Ichigo pelan. Senyuman indah pun mengembang diwajah Rukia.

"Oh, iya. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Nel? Baik, kan?"tanya Rukia penasaran karena Ichigo sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan hubungannya dengan Nel pada Rukia.

"Baik. Kau sendiri?" tanyanya datar tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun.

"Semakin romantis! Hihihi…" cengir Rukia. Ichigo yang tak tahu harus membalas apa atas cengiran Rukia hanya terdiam. Matanya tertuju kebawah, tepatnya pada tanaman bunga mawar yang tumbuh dalam sebuah pot hitam. Wuussshhh! Kelopak bunga mawar itu terbang ketika sang udara bergerak melintasinya. Ichigo menatap kelopak bunga mawar dengan senyum miris hingga kelopak itu hilang entah kemana. Kedua makhluk hidup itu hanya menikmati keheningan. Mungkin saja mereka bingung harus mengganti topik seperti apa.

"Ichigo… ini sudah yang kedua kalinya aku bermimpi tentang kejadian itu," kata Rukia pelan mulai angkat bicara. Cengiran yang tadinya mengembang diwajah Rukia kini sudah tak ada lagi. Hanya cekungan bibirnya berbentuk parabola yang terukir diwajahnya. Kepalanya menunduk kebawah. Sinar matanya yang terang terganti dengan keredupan.

"Orang itu lagi…" ucap Ichigo pelan mencoba mengerti perasaan yang sedang melanda hati Rukia. Rukia memang pernah menceritakan kejadian itu pada Ichigo tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Iya… Aku bodoh! Seharusnya waktu itu aku memakai kacamata. Setidaknya aku bisa melihat wajahnya walaupun gelap." Rukia menyesali dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah… jangan menyesali dirimu sendiri. Itu tidak ada artinya. Kau harus mengenakan kacamatamu lagi, seandainya kau menemui orang itu lagi," Ichigo mencoba memberi semangat pada Rukia.

"Aku memang bodoh. Kenapa aku malah memberikan ciuman pertamaku padanya? Seharusnya aku memberontak. Tapi, tubuhku malah menolak melakukan itu…" Rukia memukul pelan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Rukia… berhentilah bersikap seperti. Seperti bukan kau saja! Kau jangan terlalu memikirkan hal itu."

"Kau sama sekali tak mengerti Ichigo! aku merasa kalau aku mengenal orang itu. Aku bisa merasakan itu, Ichigo!" teriak Rukia diliputi emosi. Ichigo menghela napasnya. memikirkan sejenak kata-kata yang cocok untuk menanggapi Rukia.

"Rukia Kuchiki! Kalau kau merasa mengenal orang itu, kenapa kau tak mencoba mencarinya saja. Setelah kau temukan dia, tanyakan semua yang ingin kau tanyakan padanya. Saat dia menolak, paksa dia! Saat dia akan lari darimu, genggam tangannya! Jangan beri kesempatan kepadanya untuk lari darimu. Tahan dia, mengerti! Aku yakin kau pasti akan mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya." Rukia tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan Ichigo yang menggebu-gebu. Baru kali ini Ichigo berbicara panjang lebar padanya.

"Arigatou, Ichigo…" Rukia mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Ichigo,"Tapi…"

"Tapi apa lagi, Rukia? Kau mau bilang padaku kalau dia tak akan mungkin kembali menemuimu. Kau hanya cukup yakin pada dirimu sendiri, yakin bahwa kau akan bertemu dengannya lagi," jelas Ichigo diliputi emosi menghadapi Rukia.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Ichigo. Aku yakin kalau aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Hanya saja… baru kali ini aku dengar kau berbicara panjang lebar dengan emosi meledak-ledak. Hahahaha…" ejek Rukia diakhiri dengan tawa.

"Aku kan hanya memberi semangat padamu. Ah… sudahlah aku mau mandi," ucap Ichigo malu-malu dengan wajah yang memerah dan melangkah pergi. Rukia tertawa keras melihat reaksi Ichigo yang tersipu malu-malu.

"Ichigo! jangan mandi pakai air panas, ya? Nanti mukamu semakin merah! Bisa-bisa gak balik seperti semula…!" teriak Rukia dengan nada mengejek. Ichigo semakin mempercepat langkahnya karena malu yang tak tertahankan.

Ini adalah minggu ketiga bagi Rukia dan Ichigo yang menginjak masa berpacaran pura-pura mereka. Hubungan mereka masih sama seperti biasanya. Hanya genggaman tangan saja yang mereka umbarkan kepada seluruh siswa disekolah itu. Tidak seperti pasangan siswa lainnya yang sering memberikan kecupan dikening maupun dipipi didepan siswa lainnya. Mungkin mereka ingin menunjukkan betapa mesranya mereka pada teman-temannya. Sepertinya, Rukia masih belum mau melakukan instruksi dari Momo yang menyuruhnya untuk memberikan kecupan pada pipi Ichigo. Ya, itu wajar saja karena perasaan Rukia pada Ichigo hanya sebatas teman, bukan kekasih.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Seorang gadis berlari kencang dikoridor sekolah. Keringat mengucur diseluruh tubuhnya. Dia berlari sambil memeganggi tangannya, sepertinya gadis itu kedinginan. Cuaca pada minggu ini memang tidak stabil, mungkin karena ini minggu peralihan untuk menyambut musim yang akan datang. Brukkk! Gadis itu terjatuh karena keseimbangan badannya mulai tak stabil. Siswa yang berada disekitarnya segera menolongnya. Namun, gadis itu menolak untuk ditolong dan segera bangkit dengan sendirinya. Kemudian berlari terpincang-pincang. Lutut kaki kanannya terluka dan mengeluarkan darah yang bisa dikatakan lumayan banyak. Siswa itu cukup prihatin melihat kondisi gadis bertas ransel kotak-kotak itu. SREEETTTTT! Gadis itu menggeser pintu kelas dengan kasar.

"Rukiaaaaa!" teriak Ichigo panik. Ichigo segera menyusun buku-bukunya kedalam tas secepat kilat. Lalu, berlari kearah Rukia.

'I…Ichi-Ichigo… gatal….! Hiks… Hiks… Hiks…" ringis Rukia dengan linangan air mata. Wajah, tangan dan kaki Rukia penuh dengan bentolan-betolan yang melebar. Bahkan, warna kulitnya mulai memerah. Ichigo segera memeluk Rukia. Dia sangat khawatir pada kondisi gadis itu. Ini pertama kalinya Ichigo memeluk Rukia. Kalau saja teman-teman sekelas Ichigo belum pulang, mungkin Ichigo sudah mendapatkan ejekan ria dari teman-temannya. Ya, saat ini sebagian besar siswa di SMA itu sudah pulang.

"Alergimu kambuh lagi…" tanya Ichigo menyeka air mata Rukia. Rukia mengangguk dan menangis lagi. Ichigo sudah lama mengetahui kalau tubuh Rukia sangat rentan terhadap peralihan musim.

"Gatal… hiks… hiks…dingin… hiks… hiks…" Rukia menggaruk-garuk tangannya yang mulai banyak benjolan itu.

"Kita pulang sekarang! Pakailah jaketku!" nada bicara Ichigo berubah menjadi sangat khawatir. Diambilnya jaket abu-abu didalam tasnya itu dan dipasangkan dengan hati-hati pada tubuh mungil Rukia. Ichigo menempelkan tangannya pada dahi rukia. Dingin…

"Kondisimu buruk. Lebih baik aku gendong kau agar cepat sampai dirumah. Naiklah kepunggungku," pinta Ichigo. Rukia hanya mengangguk dan naik dipunggung Ichigo. Ichigo segera berlari agar cepat sampai terus saja menangis terisak-isak. Linangan air mata terus turun dari mata violetnya hingga membuat baju bagian bahu Ichigo basah dan meresap kekulit Ichigo. Aksi gendongan yang dilakukan Ichigo ini menjadi bahan tontonan bagi siswa-siswa yang masih berada disekolah. Mereka menatap heran kearah Ichigo dan Rukia.

Ichigo terus berlari walaupun lelah menghampiri dirinya, Namun yang terpenting saat ini adalah kondisi Rukia, bukan kondisinya. Selama perjalanan, isakan Rukia semakin menjadi-jadi Tangan Ichigo semakin erat menompang kaki Rukia sebagai isyarat agar Rukia menghentikan isakannya.

"Ichi… gatal… hiks… hiks…" Rukia menggaruk-garuk tangannya yang tumbuh banyak benjolan itu.

"Berhentilah menggaruk tanganmu! Nanti makin banyak benjolannya!" teriak Ichigo dengan nada khawatir. Rukia tak mempedulikan ucapan Ichigo. Dia terus saja menggaruk tangannya yang gatal.

Kini, Ichigo dan Rukia telah sampai didepan rumah Rukia. Dengan sigap tangan Ichigo membuka pintu pagar Rukia. Tanpa menutupnya dan berlari keteras rumah Rukia. Ichigo mencari tombol bel rumah Rumah. Akhirnya tombol berwarna putih ditemukannya dan ditekannya. Klik! Klik! Klik! berkali-kali Ichigo menekan tombol itu, namun si pemilik rumah belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Mama pergi ke kyoto…' ucap rukia lemah.

"Aarggh! Sial!," kesal Ichigo. Dia segera meninggalkan rumah bercat kuning muda itu dan pergi menuju rumah disebelahnya. Ya, rumah Ichigo beserta keluarganya. Hanya memakan waktu 10 detik, Ichigo sudah sampai dirumahnya. Ichigo membuka pintunya dengan kasar. Masuk kedalam rumahnya denggan tergesa-gesa, bahkan belum melepas kedua sepatunya sama sekali. Berlari naik ketangga rumahnya menuju lantai atas.

"Onii-chan…" sapa Yuzu heran melihat ulah kakaknya. Ichigo mengabaikan sapaan Yuzu, bahkan sama sekali tak menoleh kearah adik perempuannya. Yuzu yang penasaran melihat ulah kakaknya segera membuntuti kakaknya. Ichigo membaringkan tubuh Rukia dengan hati-hati diatas tempat tidur Yuzu. Kemudian berlari menuruni tangga.

"Yuzu… jaga Rukia! Aku mau beli obat!" teriak Ichigo tanpa menoleh kearah Yuzu. Si kecil berambut coklat muda itu mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Nee-chan... bersabarlah. Sebentar lagi Onii-chan pulang. Mau aku ambilkan minum?" tanya Yuzu. Rukia hanya menggeleng,"Gatal… hiks…hiks…" ucapnya pelan diikuti isakkan yang tiada hentinya. Yuzu hanya dapat prihatin melihat kondisi Rukia. Kalau saja Yuzu seorang dokter kulit, pasti Yuzu akan menyembuhkan alergi Rukia. Tapi, itu hanyalah harapan saja. Kini mata Yuzu tertuju pada lutut Rukia yang berdarah itu. Diambilnya kotak P3K yang terletak diatas meja belajarnya. Secara perlahan Yuzu angkat kaki Rukia kepangkuannya, lalu mengobatinya. Rukia hanya meringis kesakitan. Akhirnya, lutut Rukia berhasil diperban Yuzu.

Tak lama kemudian, Ichigo masuk membawa segelas air putih dan obat tablet alergi yang baru saja dibelinya. "Minumlah obatnya," perintah Ichigo dengan lembut. Rukia segera meneguk obat dengan bantuan air putih. Suasana menjadi hening saat Yuzu turun kelantai bawah.

"Maaf… merepotkan," ucap Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. Rukia sedikit menyesal pada Ichigo karena baru kali ini dia membuat Ichigo panik.

"Sudahlah, jangan kau sesali. Aku tak merasa repot kok," Ichigo tersenyum tipis pada Rukia,"masih gatal?" tanyanya.

"Sudah berkurang kok," jawab Rukia ikuti dengan gelengan kepala,"Aku mau pulang. Terima kasih sudah membantuku," lanjutnya dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Rukia berjalan tertatih-tatih keluar dari kamar Yuzu. Ichigo yang melihat sikap sok kuat rukia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ehh… Ichi.. turunkan aku!" ronta Rukia yang kaget karena Ichigo menggendong tubuhnya ala bridal style secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau jangan sok kuat! Cara jalanmu itu seperti nenek-nenek," ujar Ichigo terus menggendong Rukia. Rukia hanya tersipu malu menanggapi jawaban Ichigo. kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, semburat merah muncul dikedua pipi Rukia.

"Mana kunci rumahmu,"tanya Ichigo setelah sampai didepan pintu rumah Rukia. Rukia mengambil kunci rumahnya yang ada disaku roknya, kemudian memberikannya pada Ichigo. Pemuda berambut Orange itu memasukkan kunci itu pada lubangnya dan memutarkan kekiri sebanyak dua kali, kemudian pintu itu terbuka. Tampaklah isi ruang tamu rumah itu yang cukup bisa dibilang mewah. Ada satu set kursi sofa berwarna merah marun dengan sebuah meja pendek. Didindingnya terdapat sebuah lukisan "dua ayam jago yang berkelahi" dengan ukuran yang cukup besar. Beberapa pot bunga buatan menghiasi ruang tamu itu.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya!" kata Ichigo setelah menurunkan tubuh mungil Rukia disalah satu kursi sofa.

"Keroro…" ucap Rukia. Tangannya menarik baju Ichigo agar Ichigo berhenti.

"Hah? Kau mau makan Keroro?' tanya Ichigo sedikit ragu, karena baru kali ini dia mendengar makanan bernama Keroro.

"Bukan! Temani aku nonton anime Keroro. Aku kesepian," pinta Rukia menatap mata coklat Ichigo, berharap Ichigo mau menemaninya. Ichigo menghela napasnya dan mengangguk pelan. Rukia segera menggandeng tangan Ichigo menuju ruang keluarganya.

Saat ini kedua insan itu tengah asyik menonton anime tentang alien kodok hijau dkk itu. mereka duduk berdampingan dalam suatu ruangan yang cukup minimalis tetapi elegan. Diruangan itu hanya ada TV berukuran 36 inci, sebuah sofa panjang dan meja kecil. Aksi Keroro dkk. itu membuat tawa Rukia menggelegar hingga mengalahkan suara yang dikeluarkan TV tersebut. Rukia sama sekali tak peduli walaupun kondisinya saat ini sedang tak stabil. Ichigo yang juga menonton ternyata sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan anime itu, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

Anime berdurasi 30 menit itu kini sudah selesai dengan diakhiri lagu ending-nya. Rukia yang tadinya tertawa menggelegar, sekarang hanya menguap dan menguap. Kepalanya diletakkan dibahu Ichigo sebagai penyanggah. Tubuhnya disandarkan pada lengan kekar Ichigo.

"Ichi jangan pulang dulu, ya. Temani aku tidur sebentar saja," Rukia mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tertidur lelap. Ichigo sedikit mengembangkan senyumannya yang tak kan mungkin dilihat Rukia karena dia sudah tertidur. Tangannya kini merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dan dada sebelah kirinya digunakan sebagai pengganti lengannya tadi. Dikecupnya sejenak kepala bagian atas Rukia agar gadis itu merasakan kenyamanan.

****TSUZUKU****

**Yosh! Akhirnya saya bisa update chapter ketiga. Ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat, sebenernya mau saya bagi dua chapter. Tapi gak jadi, soalnya saya udah banyak dapat ide buat chapter selanjutnya. Yang kemarin minta IchiRuki dibanyakin, permintaannya saya kabulkan. XDDD bagi pecinta GrimmRuki, saya minta maaf. Karena pairing ini harus absen dulu di chapter ini. silahkan di review. **

**Oh, iya! Saya akan balas reviewnya di PM masing-masing. Silahkan dicek nanti. Sekali lagi terima kasih!**


End file.
